callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S.O.G.
I know leaked info can't be used to reveal things... ...but can it be used to debunk info? The first level isn't set in Vietnam with Woods and Hudson. It's set in Cuba with Woods and Bowman on an assassination mission. Just throwing that out there, I saw the vid. Is that ok? Should we erase pretty much everything on this page then? I changed the page just in case. This is not vandalism, k? Just trying to make sure everyone is on the same page. Because then, what we thought would have been the first mission, would have ended up in reality being the second to last. Though I'm sure the first level is in Cuba, Vahn even mentioned that in an interview. Tizye96 02:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but per COD:LEAK, leaked info of any kind cannot be used as a source until the game in question is released. This isn't just a matter of site policy, it's a matter of copyright law.--WouldYouKindly 03:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's so hard not to add information from the leaked footage, but the game is amazing, and in time it will be updated. Enjoy your play time fellas, you won't regret it. Roger Murtaugh 03:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC) There is no need to use the barrels... Instead of using the napalm barrels, you can simply run past the hordes of enemies until you reach out a checkpoint and continue normally with the mission without doing this objective. This can be easily done on lower dificulties (actually this is what I did the first time i played cuz i dind't know what to do - tested on PC) Trivia The trivia of this section needs an overhaul. There's Bad grammar all over the place. Jilk 03:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Worse, I believe the Trivia section has been vandalized. Each point had been individually set up to be a link to the article Call of Duty: Black Ops. I've removed the links one by one, but the section is missing some information, as you can see by the gaps in the sentences. --Ryemccrory 05:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL tough NVA Man 1 level and game I've seen the bad guys actually looked like they CAN kicc your butt. In the shellshock part that guy kneed that dude like 5ft away and just to say Hudson went UFC on the other NVA guy I just had to say it 08:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts? create 1 M60 Big Ammo Me and my friend were playing together and he had M60 Big Ammo but we were online so it should be moved to the M60 page 02:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Glitch in Khe Sanh Found a glitch at the end of this level. A headless Mason would be kinda common now, wasn't it?--ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. I can confirm this happened to me first time around on the ps3. ~mamemamo1 incorrect trivia someone wrote about when woods' m16 jams, it it the first time in the series that that happens, that is untrue as i recall a weapon jamming in a action button sequence in cod 3. so i modified the text instead of deleating it completly. The Napalm Alright, it's veteren and you're at the part where you have to counterattack down hill the NVA shoot you up if you are out in the open for more than about 2 seconds. You're allies don't do anything, so you're on your own, no fancy firing and manoeuvering. You've somehow managed to get down the right to the right side barrel and clear out the NVA guarding it. You knife the barrel and it goes but the very second the cutscene ends you are killed before even getting chance to move back. You've tried everything to stop the enemy from controlling the centre, which is clearly their best position, using bullets and grenades, but they have reinforcements, grenades are hard to control in the half- second you have to throw them and all this time your men are still at the top, crouching behind cover. If you are killed, you must start again from the top of the hill. The situation I'm in right now. How the fuck do you knife the barrel without getting shot up? Help me out here guys. I'd try going for the other barrel, but as it's in the middle it seems even more of a bitch to get to and knife. I've tried grenade launchers for better cover, machine guns to cut off reinforcements, grenades, everything but I just can't keep them away from the trenches and the centre of the map. The way forward isn't the problem there is not much cover so spotting the bits of cover that will help and finding a movement to get down the hill, although hard, isn't a problem. It's just how to stop the enemy taking up positions that have a shot at me while knifing the barrel. I can't even have 1 guy shooting at me, since one guy can kill you in a second on veteran. Any suggestions? I'd usually just keep going and hope I get lucky, but after ending up the same way 20 times now it isn't looking good.